


Fighting Is The Only Think We Know

by Bunnyjae1029



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Best Friends, Crime Fighting, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyjae1029/pseuds/Bunnyjae1029
Summary: jeon heejin and her best friend park chaewon have been through hell and back together. Two years ago their other best friend kim hyunjin died in a car accidents involving all three of them. The two girls bump into a girl who’s claiming to be their dead best friend and both girls are introduced to 9 other girls with different powers and back stories vampires, werewolves and more join the two best friends in their fight against everything.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Park Chaewon | Go Won
Kudos: 3





	Fighting Is The Only Think We Know

**Author's Note:**

> hii so i’m starting a new ao3 fanfic my other one will still be updated when i have time just the same as this one

jeon heejin and her best friend park chaewon have been through hell and back together. Two years ago their other best friend kim hyunjin died in a car accidents involving all three of them. The two girls bump into a girl who’s claiming to be their dead best friend and both girls are introduced to 9 other girls with different powers and back stories vampires, werewolves and more join the two best friends in their fight against everything.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter for more information like pics and more about this and my other story @/jaejinden


End file.
